


Edge of the Atmosphere

by LadyLaguna



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaguna/pseuds/LadyLaguna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In more lucid moments, you wonder how you got into this situation. You were lurking in the bushes, as always, watching Zim as he went about another scheme. You were in the woods, it was nighttime, and he managed to bumble into you somehow. Words were exchanged, and you tried to hijack his Voot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the Atmosphere

In more lucid moments, you wonder how you got into this situation. You were lurking in the bushes, as always, watching Zim as he went about another scheme. You were in the woods, it was nighttime, and he managed to bumble into you somehow. Words were exchanged, and you tried to hijack his Voot.

He managed to jump in as well and off you went, without GIR. You had both grown some since Zim first arrived on Earth many years ago. It was a tight fit. He was in your lap and every time he moved you could feel the top of your wild hair brushing the roof of the cockpit. His Pak was digging into your sternum and your knees pushed against the control panel if you shifted too low.

The human body was capable of some amazing contrivances when desperate or horny or both. And, you supposed, the Irken body as well, because he had managed to pull his black leggings down to mid-thigh while you unbuttoned your fly and now your aching erection was sliding between his soft buttocks, seeking what you desperately hoped lay there.

The ship floated on the edge of Earth’s atmosphere where you could see the sun’s rays winking at you when you glanced over Zim’s head. The vessel spun slowly as he moved against you. His body lubricated itself so that you didn’t need any help pushing inside him, and he made a noise you never thought he was capable of that caused the blood to rush straight to your face (and other places).

Leaning back the small amount of space you were able, you gripped his bony hips and watched your cock slide entirely in and out of him. When your bodies met, he caressed you, and you could feel something squeezing the head of your member that made you want to press even more tightly against him.

Soon he took over, riding you slow and hard as you stared at the stars through the clear hatch above. Your hands caressed his warm, smooth skin, and one snaked between his legs to see what lie there. He had a penis, somewhat like your own, tapered with three ridges around the circumference at strategic places. Your fingers curled around it and he made another beautiful sound. You played with squeezing, tugging and twisting it, judging your success on how his body milked you during.

The logical part of you wondered if it was a ruse, and the sex was just another tool for Zim to attempt to conquer you. But when the ship spun just so and the sun was almost behind you, you could see the reflection of his face on the hatch. His eyes were open but unseeing, glazed and dark. His lips were parted slightly, serpentine tongue snaking out to wet them intermittently. He was just as into this as you were, and that only made you throb all the more intensely.

You spread your legs as wide as the cockpit would allow. Zim was straddling your thighs, and this caused him to cry out softly. Soon he had the heels of his boots braced against the edge of the control panel, grinding hard against you as you twisted the ridges on his member just so, playing him with expert precision.

He said your name as he climaxed, his cock flaring in your grip as he choked on that singular syllable. No semen, nothing but the movement, and you briefly wondered about their methods of reproduction. But your body interrupted you with its own requests. Zim’s body went limp against yours and you found one of his antennae buried in that ridiculous wig. Your tongue slid along the cool length and he stiffened, muttering something. His body wouldn’t let you go.

“I’m… going to cum. Inside you,” you warned him, your failed attempts to withdraw only bringing you closer to the brink.

“Mmnh.”

Gripping his hips again, you slammed against him, panting against his sensitive antenna. With a soft grunt, you filled him with your seed and as you went flaccid, his body finally let you go.

“It burns a little,” he observed, pulling his leggings back into place.

Buttoning your fly, you breathed, “I’m sorry. I warned you.”

He didn’t seem angry, eyes still placid as the two of you returned to Earth. You felt both guilt and overwhelming arousal every time he squirmed in discomfort. He’d go home and clean himself. You wondered if he’d think of you then and be ashamed. Aroused? Embittered?

He dropped you off in the forest without a word. You barely noticed your surroundings as you walked home, but you knew that he was still watching you. And that you’d somehow see him again the next day.


End file.
